The invention relates to a pyrotechnical igniter for an inflator of a vehicle safety system.
Pyrotechnical igniters of this type are electrically ignited and for this purpose have at least two contact pins exposed to a potential difference. In order to avoid uncontrolled flow of current the two contact pins are physically separated from each other by being embedded in an electrically insulating compound such as glass or plastic material.
The insulating compound frequently is part of a pole body that also forms a lower part of the igniter. To the top the igniter is usually closed by a cap connected to the pole body.
The igniting mixture accommodated in a cap of the igniter is ignited by heating a bridge wire connecting the two contact pins due to current flowing through the bridge wire.
An igniter of the afore-mentioned type is known, for instance, from EP 1 308 691 B1.